A Reason to Live
by XeanChan
Summary: When Roxas' parents died, he gave up hope. For some people, it takes therapy to regain hope. For Roxas, it just takes a close brush with death, and the redhead that saves him. But will he ever truly find a reason to live? AkuRoku


This is me trying out a different kind of story. I kinda had this idea when I was angry at someone... so, yeah. Hope you like it.

WARNING: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts. Future chapters will contain Yaoi. I am dreadfully sorry if you do not like, or approve of Yaoi, but as the author, and someone who doesn't think love is limited by gender, I am not changing it for you. :D

DISCLAIMER: I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters. I do however, own my plot, my setting and my sanity. Well, technically, I think I misplaced that last one, but shhh, No one has to know that! :P (Blame the plot bunnies. They're furry, and evil. EVIL I TELL YOU!!!)

* * *

**~Prologue~**

My name is Roxas, and I'm eighteen years old. My parents died in a fire when I was ten, but I survived without a single scratch. Only I wish that I hadn't. Since they died, nobody in my family saw me as kin. To them, I was the child that let his darling parents die. To them, I'm a waste of good oxygen. They would like nothing more, than for me to just vanish off the face of the Earth. Well, luckily for them, their wish just might get granted.

I thought of countless ways to die. Rope? A gun? Nah. No weapons. Nothing messy. Pills are stupid and why misuse a perfectly good pillow made for comfort? Then it hit me. Fire couldn't kill me, but what about it's opposite? What about water? It was perfect.

My parents used to take me to this bridge that crossed over a beautiful, yet dangerously deep river. It always glittered, but my favorite time to see it was at night. When the stars would all reflect against it's surface, like millions of tin diamonds set in velvet. My lips twitched upward. It would be tonight. When the moon was full, and the stars were bright. The sky held a perfect deepness which was only describable as night.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black t-shirt, with a while longsleve under it, a pair of blue jeans so dark, they almost looked like the blue/black night, a pair of black Converse, and a black and white wristband. I looked normal enough. Nobody who may spot me strolling down the street would look twice. I nodded to myself, before walking out the door of what I was forced to call 'my home'. I tucked my pencil behind my ear, not bothering to return it to the house. I passed a few blocks, before finally reaching the river.

I sat on the bridges ledge, and looked up to the sky. The moon was a reddish orange, almost as if it were tainted by blood, or fire. I shuddered at the thought. Fire... The stars twinkled, their silvery light mixing with the moon. A beautiful sight, reflected perfectly one the beautiful water. I took a deep breath, then let it out. I had to do it now, before I became too frightened, and scared myself off. I leaned forward, letting my body relax, as I plunged into the watery depths.

The water gently swirled around me. Bubbles exited when I exhaled, but I wouldn't dare resurface, to breathe in. Not when I'm this close. These would be the last moment of this life.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad. I love you."

The seascape became hazy, as my body started to go limp. My eyes rolled back, and my final breaths were released.

**~Axel's POV~**

"God! Could he be any more annoying!"

I shook my head and smiled. Nope, he'd always be his hyper, but caring self. Demyx wouldn't change for anything. His personality may get a bit irritating at times, but that's why he fits so well with our friends. Demyx was Demyx, and that's that.

I leaned against the ledge like railing of a bridge. It was the bridge between home, and walking to work. My thoughts trailed off. 'Gosh, was the night pretty, or what?' I looked down at the water.

"Are those bubbles..." I freaked out when I realized they were. "Oh god! What if someone's dieing down there?!"

I ran to the riverbank, took a very deep breath, then dove under. I saw a smaller sized boy. When I pulled him out of the water, I realized that he looked just about my friend Zexion's age.

I brushed the hair out of his face, then pressed on his chest repeatedly. Then tilting his head back, I breathed out, watching his chest rise, then fall again. "Come on, come on!" I repeated the process two more times. When I pushed down on his chest again, he gasped, and spurted water, coughing violently. At first he seemed thankful for the oxygen, then his eyes grew wide.

"No. NO. NO! This Can't be happening..." He sat up, and pulled a pencil from behind his ear.

**~Roxas' POV~**

I choked, grasping eagerly for as much air as my lungs could hold. Suddenly it dawned upon me. 'Wait, if I can breathe...'

"No. NO. NO! This Can't be happening..." I sat up, and retrieved the pencil from behind my ear.

"No!" I ran 'home', barely aware that a stranger ha followed me here. I found my notebook, then placed it, and my pencil on the bed.

"So, this is what you do when someone saves your life?" The voice questioned, with a bit of humor.

I however, found it highly unamusing. I turned around to face the man who followed me. He had long, red, spiky hair, and green cat like eyes. He also had two diamond tattoos which looked like upside down triangles, one under each eye, on his cheeks. I **fumed**!

"Save me!?! Is that what you think you did?" I scoffed.

"Well yeah, I..." He paused a second, eyes widening in realization. "Oh god, don't tell me you _planned_ this." He said worriedly.

I nodded. "It's like my relatives say. I'm a waste of good oxygen." I felt a tear drip down my cheek, as I looked down.

The readhead picked up my chin, and wiped away the tear. "Looks like you need a friend. I'm Axel." he commented.

"Yeah... I'm Roxas." Axel pulled me into a tight hug. I hadn't been hugged since the day my parents died, eight years ago.

"How about I take you home. I doubt anyone would mind. How about you grab your things, and I'll get you someplace a little less lonely."

I nodded. "Sure Axel, I'd like that."

I pulled seven shirts, three pairs of jeans, some socks, a few pairs of boxers, and a black and blue wristband into a bag. Then I put my comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a pocket mirror, into the same bag's front pouch. My notebook, and pencil were gently placed in my black shoulder bag. I then grabbed a picture of my family before the fire, and put it in as well. The last things to enter the bag, were a book my dad got me, and my only family left. A plush cat. She was a smokey gray color, and had one singed ear. Her name was Charlotte, just like my mother.

"Alright Axel. I have everything."

"Okay then, let's get going."

He lifted up my clothes bag, and started to walk off. "It's this way."

I slung my bag over my shoulder. It may not be perfect where I'm headed, but it's probably loads better that where I was. I took one last look at the old, wooden, shack of a place, then closed the door, leaving the main setting of my old life, behind me.

* * *

So here it is! My first chapter. Tell me how you like it, and if you think I should continue on with it. Oh, and just because this is posted, doesn't mean that 'An Angel Walked In' will be forgotten. In fact, the next chapter is currently in the process of being typed up. Any comments are welcome, so feel free to rate and review!


End file.
